Battle on The City
This event is the first and second battle involving human and monster kind in Season 2. The first battle, being in Do or Die and Love Part 1, caused many deaths, causing the humans and monsters to be overwhelmed by the city's panic. In addition, the huge amount of pink creatures, and chaos lead the HSO and the AMD to take drastic measures against it. As for the battle for Toriel's school later, it caused many deaths, causing the humans and monsters to be overwhelmed by the city's panic. The battle in this episode includes Bete, Frisk, Asriel, Jessica, Gaster, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. The second battle in Game Over part 2, Context After the beginning of the battle, Frisk decided to go to the school with Asgore and Asriel in order to protect the students because they are easy targets for the pink creatures. Toriel was supposed to work at the school. But when the battle started, as a director, Toriel might have ordered the teachers to confine the children and avoid casualties at any cost. Bete decided to start a "Plan B" since she betrayed Jessica in "Dust". She ordered her pink creature army to attack and harvest as much possible souls for magical energy. Bete ordered her creature army to attack the city. During the attack, the town was paralyzed and there was all panic in the streets. Undyne, Asgore, and Jessica crossed the city from the police station to join Gaster and the others. Gaster, Frisk, Asriel, and Alphys were attacked by 3 creatures and attempted to defend themselves against them. Battles Do or Die The battle had started when the pink creatures appeared on the floor (like when Alphys was attacked). When they decided to attack, they targeted the children because they were an easier target than the adults. After the first casualties, the teachers of the school may have warned Toriel about that. They took some security measures in order to protect the children and wait for humans and monsters to help them. After that Asgore, Asriel and Frisk were teleported by Gaster, they decided to try to eliminate every single pink creature in the school. During the battle, several children had died. The number of deaths is unknown. Later, the creatures retreated according to Bete's orders. Despite the efforts of the humans and monsters, they couldn't take care of the situation due to the fact that the action radius was too big and also that they needed more effective weapons. military intevention in night time after the events that happened in the city]] After the events of "Do or Die", the AMD leader Jessica Grey, decided to warn the civilians to barricade themself in the houses and flee the war zones from the AMD's emergency radio. She also encouraged them saying that the monsters would guard them at all costs showing that she has developed a friendship with monsterkind. The HSO decided in "Love Part 2" to defend the city until the situation gets better. Game Over Part 2 e e e e Navigation Category:Battles Category:Season Two Battles Category:Content